Field
The described technology generally relates to a wearable device.
Description of the Related Technology
Wearable devices are next generation computers that are designed to be small and lightweight so as to be worn on a user's body or clothes, thereby allowing the user to freely use the device while moving. Wearable devices can be classified into portable devices such as glasses, watches, or bracelets; portable products such as smartphones; attachable devices which can be directly attached onto the skin of the user, such as a patch; and edible devices which can be directly implanted in a human body or administered into the body orally.
In the 1960's, wearable devices were initially developed as simple mounted electronic devices, for example, by attaching a calculator or a camera onto a watch or shoes. Then, as prototypes appeared in the 1980's, input/output devices having computing functions were introduced. In the early 2000's, the heat generating performance and battery performance of wearable devices and the miniaturization of terminals was extensively researched and developed. Recently, interest in wearable devices has increased and wearable devices such as Google glass, smart watches, iWatches, and Galaxy gear has been marketed.